<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory and honor by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492058">Glory and honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Immoral Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chesapeake Ripper, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dementors, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Judge Me, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Killer Harry Potter, Killing, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Oh God Yes, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Plot, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Ravenstag, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Serial Killer Harry Potter, Serial Killer Tom Riddle, Serial Killers, Smart Harry Potter, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Will Graham Doesn't Care, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, burn me at the stake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title used to be "the older Hobbs sibling"</p><p>Harry Potter gets reborn as Harrison Hobbs, in a world with magic, but unfortunately fate is still using him as a chew toy.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Immoral Hero [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The firstborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting the dear doctor Lecter and helping his sister</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this to end and finish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison Hobbs looks between his sister and the shrink, a doctor Hannibal Lecter as he think's of what to do as he paces the hospital room quietly mumbling to himself that how much he hates fate and how much fate is bitch to him</p><p>Hannibal woke up and looks at the oldest Hobbs child, well adult, that has an America accent but it's mixed with an English accent, the oldest Hobbs sibling isn't even muttering in English it's french </p><p>"Destin, je vais te traquer si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec ma vie." Harrison looks at them as he stops muttering and smiles "Good morning, sorry if I woke you." Hannibal shake's his head "You didn't, what's you're name?"</p><p>Harrison spoke "Harrison Hobbs, oldest sibling to Abigail Hobbs." Hannibal looks at Harrison wandering if Harrison's father had a hand in what Harrison eats as well or it just started with Abigail, hannibal spoke "I'm hannibal Lecter, Harrison."</p><p>Harrison nods as he looks at hannibal and discreetly smells the air in the room, he looks at his sister but his eyes go back to looking at hannibal as he feels with his magic that hannibal is not fully human</p><p>Hannibal felt a brush of magic against himself, as he looks at the only one, in the room other then himself, who knows about magic</p><p>Hannibal felt Harrison's magic back, noting that, Harrison isn't either, death claimed the immortal as his own son </p><p>Harrison meet a wendigo before, but not one so, deep with the monster inside, he snorts amused by the thought of it, hannibal looks at him</p><p>"amused at a joke, i heard." Hannibal watches Harrison "Go on, tell." Harrison is quick to think of one as he spoke "Why did the cannibal not want to eat the priest?"</p><p>Hannibal Lecter lifts an eyebrow at him "Why?" Harrison spoke the ending of the joke "Because the priest was rotten."</p><p>Hannibal's lip twitched slightly amused by the joke, wondering again if the oldest Hobbs sibling is a cannibal "Well I meet a priest before. . ."</p><p>Hannibal tells about a priest he meet that abused children like a pedophile would be, hannibal killed the priest, and didn't want to eat the priest, after what the priest did, the priest was not a pig, but a beast in hiding among a religion, that's worse then a pig</p><p>Harrison nods and smiles softly "Where's my father." He wants to kill his own father, for turning his own sister into a cannibal</p><p>Hannibal watches Harrison knowing the look of Revenge in the young man's eye's, revenge from his own father for making his sister into a cannibal "Garrett Hobbs, your father is dead, Harrison."</p><p>Harrison shakes his head and smiles "Never thought I'd be happy to hear that, finally." He was planning to kill his father, not caring about the cost and the weight of it on his conscience, not anymore after all, why would he care about his own father</p><p>Hannibal watches him as he thinks of what to say or do "What did he do to you?" Harrison chuckles slightly "Tried killing me."</p><p>The look at Harrison speaks volumes, Harrison shrugs "I'm used to it, Becuse he tried to kill me before, I survived it." Hannibal lifts an eyebrow</p><p>He grins ruthlessly and savagely at Hannibal, Harrison looks at his sister and losses the grin, as he spoke to his sister in a soft tone "I'll have, father put into the deepest pit in can find, not sure if I want him insane." Harrison considers what he said "after all aren't we all, in our own way."</p><p>His voice goes soft again as he spoke reassuring words to his younger sister who is in a coma because of there father, who he wants revenge on for hurting him and his sister "See you, sister." He smiles at her "I'll have father get what he deserves."</p><p>He stands up and spoke "See you, doctor Lecter." Hannibal has one question how is it that Harrison Hobbs will get revenge on his father, when Garrett Hobbs is dead</p><p>once Harrison left the room he spoke "Death take me to my fathers prison in hell, I want to do it myself." Time slowed down very fast and nods as he looks at his master</p><p>Death looked at his young master, and see's the revenge, in his young master's eyes ane nods as they disappear from the hospital, time goes back to normal</p><p>Harrison looks at his father as he pushes the demon aside as he tortures his father the way his own father taught him to handle the blade, very efficiently for a human who is master of death, the Demon's ans Angels are scared of him, but not Lucifer who has a thing for the young human, as well as Crowley</p><p>Garrett Hobbs glares at his oldest son who is using the skills he taught him to torture his own father "Never thought you'd go that low, son."</p><p>Harrison glares "Shut up." He killed his father before<br/>
he camee back into the same spot, Harry grabs onto Death and they are back into the hospital</p><p>time stopped into a slow crawl as he goes back to the room death disappeared, as the time went back to normal, Harrison sits down enjoying what he just did, not caring anymore</p><p>Harrison watches his sister as he sighs softly, Hannibal looks at him, Harrison pulled out food from a pocket as he smiles and started to eat as he watches his sister intently</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forced calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh look Skeeter replacement, and big brother to the rescue from Freddie lounds, the tasteless tattletale<br/>A young adorable raven stag fawn, even though Harrison us an adult in the human realm of things, he's still a child to the Wendigo's even though it should be singular Wendigo, as Hannibal only thought he was the only one left</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison sighs softly as the hospital tells him that his sister is awake and goes to the hospital as he looks at Freddie lounds as he enters and spoken when Hannibal and will enter behind him "Leave my sister alone, miss.Lounds, we'll contact you, if needed if not, stay away from my family."</p><p>He grabs the card and puts it in his pocket "Thank you for you're time, now leave, miss.Lounds." Freddie lounds leaves and Harrison sighs and shake's his head as he spoke one word a last name "Skeeter." He laughs, as he meet her replacement in this world</p><p>Hannibal looks at him as if he's insane, he might as well be after all he's death's master, he needs to think up a better name then death </p><p>'Hmm, Thanatos, no too obvious, oh maybe James thana.' death responds 'never, taking that name, pick something better, master'</p><p>Harrison shakes his head amused by death 'Tim?' death responds 'Tim works, master' Hannibal watches the oldest Hobbs child wondering if he is insane</p><p>Harrison looks at them as he looks at his sister, ready to defend her himself as he looks between Hannibal lecter and will Graham "I'll stay here, but I'll let my sister answer the questions, after all she's been living with him." </p><p>Harrison sat down as he let them ask questions, as he listened to what was told as he feels for any lie on his sister's part but it doesn't matter to him, after all why would it he's been living in a different state entirely, trying to get very far from his father</p><p>Making sure that his own father couldn't track him down like some animal, that's why he doesn't have social media, or other things normal people have, after all he was born to an abnormal Family, and death's been there acting like the parent, Garrett Hobbs truly wasn't at all</p><p>Harrison almost killed his father as a child, that would've been better then going through his father being a cannibal, but it does explain why he is messed up, more with Hobbs then the dursley's, but he's protective of his sister, for better or worse</p><p>through his Father's death to her acting, which is atrocious, he's seen memories of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort who had better emotionless mask's then again with the love potion his mother used on Tom Riddle senior would explain the emotionless problem of Tom Riddle Jr.</p><p>though what amused him, in this life his animagus form is a raven stag, which also amused death, because he ate human flesh he's not exactly a wizard anymore</p><p>not that he was from the beginning, this life made his view on things even worse, honestly moral's what the hell is that</p><p>Hannibal looks at the young raven stag which amused him as he's older then this fawn of the Hobbs, but he knows the fawn with protect the other fawn, even if he got hurt doing it, to humans he's an adult, but to Wendigo's he's quite young</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. meeting as the de facto father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal never thought the offer wouldn't be accepted from Harrison Hobbs, but here the young fawn Is sitting </p><p>Harrison is sitting in the waiting room, patiently waiting for the good doctor Hannibal lecter Harrison looks at his phone as he texted his boss</p><p>
  <em>Sorry can't come in today, meeting with my shrink may take longer, then I thought</em>
</p><p>Harrison puts his phone away as Hannibal looks at him "Come on in, Harrison." Harrison nods and smiles slightly as he stands up and Hannibal has the door open, as Harrison goes inside the room and chuckles as he spoke "Sorry, I was expecting it to be a bit more, grand."</p><p>Hannibal closed the door behind himself as he looks at Harrison and nods with a smile, the creature deep in himself is growling and ready to claim the fawn as his, but Hannibal has control of the urge, as he looks at the fawn</p><p>Harrison spoke "I know what I'am, Mr.Lecter, I also know what you are, to our species, I'm a fawn, so is my sister, I'm still her older brother, don't hurt her, or I might find enjoyment in hurting the only Wendigo old enough to help us fawns."</p><p>Hannibal is amazed by Harrison Hobbs, ready to defend his own sister in a moment's notice, Hannibal nods "I'll keep you in the loop of my plans, Harrison."</p><p>Harrison smiles "Thank you, Mr.Lecter." hannibal looks at him "you can use Hannibal, I'll act as the de facto father, of you and you're sister, you can call me Hannibal."</p><p>Harrison nods "You can't be worse then Garret, of course Hannibal, I'll call you by your first name." Hannibal nods "Let's talk about what your father did to you."</p><p>Harrison nods as he tells Hannibal what he father did to him Hannibal listened to Harrison telling about his father who hurt him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding meaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison has a drawing he made of Tom Riddle Jr. and asks death to put, Tom in a child a child Harrison soon adopts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison draws a crude art drawing of Tom Riddle Jr. aka Voldemort, the dark lord with an older version coming from the shadows with no nose and his red eyes looking at a boy with a lighting bolt on the baby's forehead, himself</p><p>Harrison understand's Voldemort, the dark lord before he was drawn to the lighter aspect of thing's, to the god complex that was known as Albus Dumbledore, oh but how he hates that manipulative man</p><p>He has the same urge as Tom Riddle to kill everybody that hurt him, or banished him from the family tree, but he has more control then Voldemort ever could hope for, but this time he embrace his slytherin side, more then the Gryffindor side of his blood, but when he killed Voldemort he didn't lose the ability to talk to snake's</p><p>At the moment he wonders if hannibal Lecter is Albus Dumbledore just reborn as a muggle cannibal on the darker side of things, if so he hates rebirths and fate</p><p>He also wonders if he can live far away from humanity, maybe if he survives this life, maybe not, and if anyone hurts his baby sister they are going to die, a very painful and horrible death</p><p>when the man or woman reaches hell, the demons and the Lord of hell, will be wowed by how much damage the master of death can do, when enraged by a person hurting his family</p><p>Harrison admires the art and writes the date down on the left bottom of the side of the paper, he puts it in a frame to hang up with pride, he finds the perfect wall to put it on and smiles slightly as he puts a nail in the wall as he hangs it there and smiles "Perfect."</p><p>he spoke he's in his home as he looks around "Timothy." (Death's name, that Harry thought up on the 3rd chapter) </p><p>Death appears and spoke "Yes, Master." Harrison sighs a suffering sigh "I told you to call me Harry, Timothy." Death spoke "I won't use you're name, master, that's not respectful."</p><p>Harrison nods and sighs softly as he hates this, as he gets a text from somebody as he spoke to Tim "Tim, put Tom riddles soul in a american orphan, with alk of his memories."</p><p>Tim looks annoyed "Are you sure that's a good idea, master, it sounds like a mistake." Harrison sighs "Sounds perfect to me, Tim."</p><p>Tim bows to his master, who was once the boy-who-lived, now a cannibal as he did as told, and Harrison adopts the Child</p><p>when Tom gained consciousness in a boy, who is obviously American-Lithuanian, and looks around as he sneers, in a foster home, Tom looked up at a man who spoke "Are you, Jason Vanduo?"</p><p>Tom or Is it, Jason, looks at the man that has raven black hair and the killing curse green eyes the only thing missing is the lightning bolt scar </p><p>Tom felt for magic from him, and does feel a magic coming from the man but not a wizards magic, it's a wendigo's magic but with some wizard magic mixed in as the adult wizard\wendigo spoke again "Or is it Tom Riddle?"</p><p>Harrison knows Tom felt his magic he felt the dark magic, against his own dark magic, and wendigo magic, it's easier to feel magic to him now</p><p>Tom's head snap's when he heard his name coming out like a purr, with the English-American accent "Who are you?" Harrison spoke "Harrison Hobbs, Harry Potter, name's get confusing after a while, Dear Voldemort."</p><p>Tom glares slightly "So you're an adult, but I'm a boy, how does that work out for you, going to try and murder me?" Harrison laugh's darkly "Nec: Illabitur tetrum chaos meus, in te Anthropophagos,."</p><p>Tom looks at Harrison when the, my darkling, was spoken and nods "You want me by you're side, it's better than you being reborn as a child with no memories from who you were, at least this way you can still have your memories and be by my side, Tom, we can even change the name if you like, to something better then just Tom."</p><p>Tom looks at him "I do have a name, Jason Vanduo, Vanduo means water in Lithuanian." Harrison nods and smiles "Of course, if you want to keep the name Jason or change it to something Lithuanian as well?"</p><p>Jason looks amused at Harrison "And I will take this life, Harrison this offer, but what are you?" Harrison chuckles and nods "Wendigo, master of death, Jason."</p><p>Jason laughs "Perfect, what are you going to be to me?" Harrison spoke "Father?" Jason shakes his head "Dad." Harrison nods "Perfect, Jason, let's do this, shall we, Vanduo-Hobbs?" </p><p>Jason nods "Perfect, dad." the word dad is foreign to his tongue as he never in hus life as Tom Riddle said that single word to anyone, not his uncle who he killed in cold blood, in front of the Gaunt shack</p><p>Harrison changes Jason's name with a new last name "Welcome to you're new life as, Jason Vanduo-Hobbs." Jason grins as they both go back to the house, that Harrison own with his own money that he made, not his Father's."</p><p>Jason spoke once they got into the house "Who happened to you to become a wendigo?" Harrison looks at him "My father, Garrett Jacob. Hobbs, was a cannibal, Jason, and i guess it sort of happened that way I'm a cannibal."</p><p>Jason shrugs as if not worried or caring, about his life as it is, with Harrison he can just be put into another child because of the power of death over life, why would he fear death, when death bows to Harrison Hobbs, his dad</p><p>Jason looks at the drawing Harrison made of Tom Riddle and Voldemort coming from a shadow, most likely the darkness Tom was raised from, he notices the date "You just made this, dad."</p><p>Harrison nods "Yes I did, Jason." Jason spoke "You are okay at art, even drawing everything, you forgot the atomic bomb's."</p><p>Harrison laugh's at the dark joke "Of course, i did, and the priest, Jason." Jason glares slightly as he growls out a last name of a man he hates "Dumbledore."</p><p>Harrison nods "It was that despicable man, though there is somebody like him that I meet, just recently, named Hannibal lecter, but he's Wendigo and obviously on the darker side of Thing's, Jason."</p><p>Jason snorts imagining Albus on the dark side "Can't see it, dad." Harrison nods "I can, see it, perfectly, you do know he still used Grindelwald's term until he died by Severus Snape's hand."</p><p>Jason looks shocked and shrugs "heard it before, dad." Harrison nods as he makes dinner and smiles as he finished and spoke "Dinner is ready, Jason."</p><p>Jason ate the food that was prepared for him by the cannibal that was in the boy-who-lived, not that's surprising that he is on the dark side which amuses him to no end</p><p>Harrison started to eat as well and smiles slightly, as he began to eat his food as well on his plate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Latin translation</p><p>"No my little darkling, a cannibal."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. little, quaint home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason looks around the house that Harrison has, it's quaint for a home, he was expecting a mansion, not a small quaint home, like the one Harry Potter was born into </p><p>Jason shakes his head as he looks at his bowl of cereal with a smile, Harrison was a work as a man knocked on the door</p><p>Tim looks at the child, Tom Riddle, Tim acts like a servant he answers the door and spoke "Hello?" </p><p>Hannibal spoke as he looks at the man with a suit on, all black "Is Harrison Hobbs, here?" Tim spoke "He isn't at the moment, but you can come in, he's at work." </p><p>Hannibal nods as he enters the home, after all he was invited in, by what he guess's is the grandfather or the servant</p><p>Jason looks up when Tim guided the older wendigo into the kitchen, Jason stood up as he spoke to the man in the suit that has a mask</p><p>honestly he had no emotions and he can portray emotions, but this man has mask that has no emotions at all</p><p>Tom puts a Lithuanian accent with his American accent "Hello, I'm Jason Medžiotojas. Vanduo-Hobbs."<br/>
Hannibal looks amused by the name</p><p>Tim bowed to the boy and left the room to do something else and Tim rolls his eyes, he's never played that part before, the human servant</p><p>Jason spoke "I'm sure my." He though of what word to use here "Adopted father will be here shortly." Jason smiles softly as he thinks of a song he heard once before when he was in wool's orphanage</p><p>Jason shakes his head as he doesn't know it or remember it, for that matter but keeps a mask in place as he looks the man, Hannibal spoke "My name is Hannibal Lecter."</p><p>Jason smiles slightly as he nods "Nice to meet you, Mr.Lecter." he smiles as his father came into the kitchen as Harrison spoke "Oh, you didn't tell me, Tim that, a visitor is here."</p><p>Tim sighs softly "Young master, was talking with him, Master." Harrison looks at Tim and then at Jason and smiles "Of course, go and relax, Tim, I'll talk with them."</p><p>Harrison closes the door behind and himself and looks at his son and once enemy 'Albus would be worried about my metal state' "Ah it's so nice to see you again dr.Lecter."</p><p>Jason smiles and goes back to eating his American brand cereal 'We need to get some English cereal over here'</p><p>Tim is leaning against something as he eats a pizza from his favorite pizza place in New York City, Jason watches them</p><p>Harrison and Hannibal exchange recipes, and what ever the bloody else they're talking about, as he's confused by listening to them talk</p><p>Jason doesn't understand a word as he stands up, and washes the bowl out and cleans it as washes it again as he looks at the bowl and putting in the dish drainer </p><p>Jason smiles as he catches his Father's eye and points to the door and Harrison nods and Jason leaves the room as he closes and spoke once be passed Tim "You and you're Pizza, Tim."</p><p>He sounds amused as he goes to his room and reads a book on a muggle genius, who helped out the Americans in WW2, Albert Einstein</p><p>Jason keeps himself distracted to keep himself from thinking of who he is and who Harry Potter is to him now.</p><p>At the moment he wonders if he's being used by the dark hero not the light wizard he knew when the boy was a teenager, but a dark man hiding under a real mask of emotions amd lies</p><p>Hannibal sat down at the table as, Harrison pulled out their food, Harrison smiles as he plates it and began to to eat the food by them, they ate in silence</p><p>Jason is bored of reading of this muggle genius, as he looks at the potted plant in the room as he spoke in the snake language $I hate this$</p><p>Jason goes to find a garden snake to talk to, he's going one in the garden and spoke in the ancient tongue of the snakes $Hello, little one, what do I call you?"</p><p>The snake seems surprised $SPEAKER!$ Jason smiles as he picks the garden snake up and put the snake around his neck and the snakes head is on Jason's shoulder $What do I call you little one$ </p><p>The snake responded back $Greg$ Jason responded $nice name, a bit boring though$ the snake licks him on the neck tasting his new master's scent</p><p>when Jason came in, death looks at Jason and sighs as Tim spoke "not an unusual sight, at all, Jason." Jason looks at Tim "It's not, I did miss my own snake." </p><p>Tim nods slightly as Jason moves something's around in his room and made a little habitat area for Greg, with a warm charm on a rock, he casted with his magic</p><p>Hannibal smelled the air "Someone casted magic, Harrison." Harrison spoke knowing he felt and could smell of darkness on the magic "Don't worry that was, Jason, Hannibal."</p><p>Hannibal looks at, Harrison "How is his magic so dark, that young, Harrison?"</p><p>Harrison spoke "He was stuck with abusive people, he hurt them and they hurt him back tenfold, he left but was caught by a police officer who put him into the system"</p><p>Here Harrison takes a breather and spoke again "I adopted him, as my son, probably better if I don't have a son related to me by blood or DNA."</p><p>Hannibal nods "Probably best for that, Harrison, you never know." Harrison nods "I agree."</p><p>He smiles slightly at the doctor, truly wondering now but not even going to broach that conversation not today or ever for that matter</p><p>"so are we going to keeps each other's, secrets? Or are we going to share?" Hannibal looks at Harrison "Not going to share with anyone, our secrets."</p><p>Harrison bows his head slightly and smiles at hannibal "Of course, not, going to share, anything." Hannibal watches the fawn for a minute or two, as Harrison is very young compared to Hannibal who is older then that, still</p><p>Tim stands up and knocks on the door and opened it and spoke once told to come in "Master, the young master has a snake, what do I do?"</p><p>Harrison and Hannibal both stopped talking at the knock and hisses $what the hell, Tom$ he stood up "If you'll excuse me, Hannibal I have something to deal with."</p><p>Hannibal nods as Harrison left the kitchen and went to talk with Jason in the room but instead of talking he helped to expand the window to let more sun in, and did it with the other window in the room as well</p><p>They moved the snake's rock (Greg's rock) to where the sun is and smiles as Harrison spoke to the snake $Done, Greg$</p><p>The snake spoke again to the newest speaker but in surprise $another speaker? This one needs a snake, Master$</p><p>Jason laugh's and hissed back $he does, and a mate$ Harrison glares $leave me and my love life out of this, conversation, please and thank you, Greg, Jason$</p><p>Harrison left the room as he smiles at Hannibal who us still in the kitchen "Sorry about that, the snake is a garden snake nothing to worry about."</p><p>Hannibal nods with a blank smile at Harrison "That's a good thing to hear." Harrison nods "it's very good, Hannibal."</p><p>Hannibal nods as he looks at his watch "I have patients to get back to, Harrison but if you what therapy just ask, and you'll get it."</p><p>Harrison spoke "Thank you, for the kind offer, Hannibal, but I think I can do without it." Hannibal nods as he stood up and left</p><p>Harrison stayed in the kitchen thinking about his life, and Tom Riddle or Jason Vanduo-Hobbs, his adopted rich son, he doesn't need money or anything like that, after all he just wants a perfect life with his son and himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The travesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hannibal heard the $what the Hell, Tom?$ Harrison excused himself as Harrison went to his son's room</p><p>Hannibal think's of what this fawn is a parseltongue, that can talk to snake's, he hasn't meet anything with that ability in years</p><p>when Harrison came back they talked about not sharing each other's secret, even if the threats are real, Hannibal spoke "does your adopted son have the same ability as you?" </p><p>Harrison nods "Of course, we snake's have to stick together." Hannibal nods amused by the words, Harrison used</p><p>Hannibal smiles as he stands up "I'll find my way out." Harrison stands up as well "no need." He smiles as he guided Hannibal to the front door</p><p>Tim watched Hannibal leave as Tim looked at it's master "Never had to play the human servant, Master." Harrison nods slightly "Of course, you never had to, you could never find a master that knew how to play a part, like me."</p><p>Tim rolls his eyes at Harrison's arrogance's "You can but the part is horrible." Harrison spoke "Hey."</p><p>Tim spoke "Not insulting you, master, just insulting the act." Harrison nods and laughs "Of course, you would, all you've seen is emotions and the dead human's trying to convince you to not take them to where they are supposed to go."</p><p>Tim sighs as he continues to eat and finish his pizza with a relaxed smile as he looks at the door "hunter's." Harrison nods "Go poof."</p><p>Death left to somewhere else, Harrison opens the door and looks at them "Hello, gentleman?" He looks between them with a smile</p><p>they look at him, Harrison rolls his eyes "Oh hello, Winchester's." They pull out there gun and knife and point them at him</p><p>"i know a Supernatural creature that likes to complain about you two, more then not, he's either angry at something or not, or maybe he likes you both, it's confusing with supernatural creatures</p><p>25 hours ago</p><p>Crowloy glares around himself as he spoke to the master of death or complained to the master of death</p><p>Harrison sighs softly "Why do you love to complain to me, why not go to death and complain?" Crowley spoke "Because you're easier to track down, then death, and I fear death."</p><p>Harrison spoke "I could sic' him on you, Crowley." Crowley glares at Harrison "You do that and we're not friends."</p><p>Harrison shrugs "Then stop trying to kill the Winchester's before they truly die, it's fucking annoying listening to this every time, you're head, hellhound that can't kill them, and leave my house before you disappear, thank's." </p><p>Crowley just disappears in the house, Harrison glares at the spot, when Crowley left, it left a smell of sulfur behind</p><p>Now</p><p>Harrison looks between them as one of the hunter's spoke "cristo." Nothing happened as Harrison rolls his eyes and closes the door on there faces</p><p>Harrison grumbles "How dare they think, I'm a demon." the hunter's knock on his door again, as Harrison's mood just falls to a zero but still with a smile on his face</p><p>Harrison controls the urge to eat them as he spoke as he opened the door "What do you two hunter's want, I'm not a demon, that would just be rude on the demons part."</p><p>they look at him, the oldest one speaks "What are you?" Harrison looks at them "Can't tell you, that erases the secret from it." He smiles slightly</p><p>the Winchester's look at him as they leave him alone finally</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oh sweet Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason or Tom is worried about hus father aka his cousin being manipulated by a man with a sadistic nature</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abigail Hobbs looks at her older brother who came to protect her from Hannibal lecter and anyone else, but unfortunately he wasn't there, when she killed the brother of the insulting sister</p><p>Harrison knows the insulting girl was killed by Hannibal Lecter nobody else, a copy cat, the Chesapeake ripper, a cannibal like Harrison Hobbs, at first there father didn't kill anyone, he's a hunter</p><p>Garrett would abuse his son, but not his daughter, Harrison hated his father at first until he learned the reason why because the father was obsessed about his daughter, and Garrett didn't care about his son</p><p>Other then trying to kill him, two times in a row, neither successfully killed him, after all he's an immortal being who can't be murdered, he has yet to meet Chuck aka God though he doesn't want to meet Chuck ever, as he's something everyone should fear, not worship, or bow to.</p><p>Harrison looks between Doctor Lecter and Abigail Hobbs as he spoke, he has Jason with him, as Jason watches everyone, worried about Harrison, "his father" as Jason spoke as he rolls his eyes "Hug already."</p><p>Everyone in the room looks at Jason, Abigail Hobbs, Hannibal Lecter and Harrison Hobbs, all the different Eve colors, staring and watching him</p><p>Jason folded his arms as he stares back at the as he spoke to them "Hug already, damnit." He's quite tired of them not talking to each other</p><p>Harrison laughs slightly at Jason, his adopted son as he spoke softly "Jason, you don't understand select few thing's." He looks at his sister as he spoke "Garrett Hobbs, tried to murder me." </p><p>Abigail Hobbs looks at her older brother "How did you survive that?" Jason looks at Abigail then at Harrison as he waits patiently for a response</p><p>Jason looks interested as well at what excuse Harrison is going to use "Harder to kill then expected, Abigail." He smiles softly at his sister and Jason as he Jason has a perfect mask like his sister, but Jason has better mask's</p><p>Harrison looks at Hannibal with a friendly smile "It's nice to see you again, doctor Lecter, I know you care about her like a daughter but can I check up on my sister once in a while, please." </p><p>Doctor Hannibal lecter nods and keeps a smile off of his face as he spoke "Of course, Harrison, you may check up on Abigail."</p><p>Harrison and Jason look at Hannibal in both arrays of masks, Harrison, has curiosity and Jason has a blank mask inside he's worried for his adopted father, and his cousin once in his life as Tom Riddle Jr. Aka Voldemort</p><p>Voldemort was trying and failing to murder Harry Potter aka now Harrison Hobbs but he's worried about the manipulations that are set up against him and his father by this kind doctor, Hannibal lecter </p><p>Jason can see clear as day that this doctor Lecter has a sadistic nature within himself, he had the same thing, a very sadistic nature hidden within himself</p><p>he hid it deep and far from the light, but it came out whenever he used the unforgivable that tortured people</p><p>he loved there pain he still loves people's pain the one causing it, and seeing it happen but he doesn't like Hannibal Lecter, calling it an intuition, for himself</p><p>One which scares him because he was never a normal child, even one with magic, he had to emotions to think about it or care about emotions of other people, as they hurt him not the other way around at first, he took then once he learned if his power he used it, to defend himself from bullies and the like</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inappropriate high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison got a call that his sister climbed the wall of the hospital, as he knows where she is going to Count Hannibal Lecter</p><p>Harrison stands up from his food and puts his food away in a container to keep it fresh as he grabs his coat and puts it on with a smile he bought more expensive thing's that he can afford, by the money he got from the goblin's who soon therein went into hiding to keep the rest of there money safe, he has satin clothes now, he looks more like The bachelor he is, with two buttons un bottoned to show that yes I'am a bachelor it says</p><p>see me, see me and notice me, notice how handsome I'am, with my messy raven hair and green eyes</p><p>Harrison goes to find people to splay out like art, he finds someone abusive, to kill he grins as he waits for night to fall, he patiently waits</p><p>He cast a silencing charm on his feet as he hunts into the house he has surgeon gloves on, as he looks around and finds the intended victim, abusing his son, sexually as he cuts the abusive pig's throat and raised his left hand with the glove on and put the pointer finger to his lips and pronounced quietly "Shh."</p><p>he dragged the dead abusive father to the kitchen and cuts off what he abused children with, his fingers and his cock</p><p>Harrison cuts open the stomach to get to the best organ's, but wondering if this meat is good, poisoned by hatred for his wife's death at the child's hand or supposedly saying that to the child and abusing he child, nobody did anything for him when he was in that personal hell, he was abused, mentally and sexually</p><p>He opens him up and looks at the liver, the heart, wondering if he would be willing to try something he never did before</p><p>He feels the organs, feeling for any anomalies that shouldn't be there, the only perfect piece would be the spleen, and so he takes the spleen to lead the investigators into cannibalism</p><p>He opened the throat and smiles, a very grotesque smile as he sliced the vocal cords away and placed the cock in the open cavity where the throat should be at and then puts two thumbs up the man's rectum, and then the rest of his fingers in the mouth and walked away from the grotesque scene, out the back door he goes</p><p>he killed the man, nothing to feel bad about, the man deserved it after but why was he feeling remorse after that?</p><p>He shakes his head he puts the gloves in a bin very far away from where he killed the man, the child soon called the police after the man left him there alive, alone, with the dead body of his father</p><p>he spoke to a police officer Nervous about the man ever coming back "My father, he abused me sexually, the man shushed me and told me to be quite as he killed my father in the kitchen, the only good thing the man could do</p><p>Harrison killed again two more times, to make himself a serial killer the police would try and find but the police were boring to Harrison</p><p>Always boring to him assume too much or assuming too little, and always, always too late to catch him he killed in seven over in England in his original home country</p><p>he soon got bored of England and decided to fuck with the FBI, in America, it finally caught the FBI's attention finally, finally he could relax, be himself, again</p><p>The only time he feels the rush is if he faces danger to himself, he knows he's a junkie to a high they always will crave, him, Tom Riddle and who ever else like them, he felt more connected to Tom Riddle here, high as a kite on his own personal fucked up high like Tom Riddle's own high</p><p>he dumped the spleen into a dumpster, and left back to his house with a smile and relaxes himself from feeling remorse that he could ever feel, one time thing perhaps, he's hoping only a one time thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Darkness That Seeps Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the police got there, they called the FBI in there were six death's like this, across baltimore agent Jack Crawford, looks at will</p><p>Will looks at the scene as he removed his glasses, Jack Crawford and the team left the room as will spoke "I have a rage like no other, but a controllable rage, if I get to do this again."</p><p>Will pulls out of the mind of killer that did this and Jack enters again "What did you see, Will?" Will looks at Jack "anger red hot anger at abusive people, he can control the rage, but he'll have to do this very soon." Jack spoke "great two serial killers." Will spoke again "He doesn't see himself that way, he see's it as making the world better."</p><p>Jack nods slowly "Anything else will?" Will shakes his head "yes, Jack there is something else to this person, aside from rich but rather not spend it all because he himself was abused as a child, he always wanted a family, but that idea has became jagged and rough at the edges, and darkness swells where the middle laid."</p>
<hr/><p>Will goes to Hannibal lecter, to talk about what he saw in the darkness that seeps into him</p><p>Will waits in the waiting room, as Harrison talks with hannibal he had a sweater with a long sleeved shirt under the sweater with regular jeans on this is something the old Harry Potter would be wearing, not a serial killer</p><p>Harrison is talking in Hannibal Lecters office as he spoke about what he did to the abusive guy</p><p>Hannibal spoke "What a waste of good meat, Harrison." Harrison spoke "As the regulars say, hatred poison the mind and body, I'd rather not, leading them into something else entirely." </p><p>Hannibal looks amused at Harrison statement "I would think it'd add more flavor, but hatred would make the organs rotten, not a good taste at all, Harrison."</p><p>Harrison nods and smiles at Hannibal as he looks at his watch on his wrist and blink's slightly as he stands up "Thank you for you're time, Dr.Lecter." </p><p>Hannibal nods as he smiles at him and he stands up guiding Harrison through the door, hannibal looks at will once Harrison left "Come on in, William." </p><p>Will smiles as he stands up and sits in the chair, Harrison was just sitting in and told hannibal about what he saw in the darkness</p><p>something appealing, something that is appalling, but something he's always wanted to do but controlled the urge always controlled, very tightly controlled, always controlled</p><p>Hannibal spoke "You've always wanted to do this, but never have, William." will looks at hannibal and nods because that's the truth he always wanted to do it, and he has never admitted it to himself</p><p>Hannibal nods slightly "Of course, you have William, but you have it tightly controlled, don't you?." William nods again without saying anything </p><p>Hannibal just found a reason to be more interested in Will Graham, then just Harrison Hobbs, but now he can try and do something to get that tight control from the killer he can make </p><p>Hannibal kept the smile from his face as he think's of what to say or do as he wrote on the paper he spoke to will about something else entirely</p><p>
  <em> this is my design</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trying time's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal tries a few things to push will over the proverbial cliff of control and Harrison learns to the control the urge to kill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal relaxes as he listens to a classic song, while cooking, a French dish Lamb Chops with a Cognac Dijon Cream Sauce</p><p>He think's of how to break Will's control and see that dark killer beneath, but he already put his plan in motion already he took the lungs of a rather rude and nasty women, a pig</p><p>Hannibal smiles as he finished with his food and went to his dining room table and sat down and began to eat his dinner in peace, all alone, like he likes it, but he misses Will</p><p>He sighs softly as he is relaxed as he won't kill again, not yet, at the moment he's eating dinner and going to sleep after eating </p><p>He rolls his shoulder blade as he think's of who to kill, if he wanted to but controls it on a tight leash, like Will's own control in the killing</p><p>Will had to have to kill somebody to understand his own loss of control at the tattle crime reporting on Abel Gideon as the Chesapeake ripper, he's rather possessive of things, titles, and people that belong to himself</p><p>But of the last person he felt so possessive of was his sister Micha Lecter, that stops him in his track's to his bedroom as he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he continues to walk to his bedroom </p><p>He got changed into his pajamas, with a sigh as he puts his suit into his laundry room, with a smile he lays on his bed with a smile and falls asleep</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison looks into his adopted son's room and see's Jason is asleep and cover's him up and he went to his room to sleep as he falls asleep tired and smiles as he falls asleep</p><p>in a few hours he's woken up by a noise, he glares around the room seeing nobody, he goes into his mind palace, and goes to his core, his pulsing magic, calms him down, always been like that to him</p><p>he closed his eyes his body relaxed around his core as he breathes in the dark cider smell with another note he can't tell the scent of it though but it calms him</p><p>he leaves his memory palace and looks at the alarm clock It's 1:30 am, Harrison groan's loudly, as he thinks of what to do but controls the urge to kill people as he gets up and eats some food, somebody is knocking on his front door</p><p>He glares as he makes coffee, he's not much of a morning person but he puts a warm smile on his face as he pours the coffee into a glass and he answers the door as the glare is off his face as he sips his coffee "Hello, Who are you?"</p><p>Will looks at Harrison Hobbs but avoided eye contact, Harrison smiles softly he was thinking of killing him but he knows Hannibal would kill him if he did, so better not, </p><p>Harrison looks at Will, his eyes are glazed over, sleep walking, Harrison gets dressed and guide's will inside his house without waking him up, he wonders if Hannibal is up so he can call him but doesn't he laid him on the couch to sleep</p><p>Harrison sits down on a chair and smiles softly as he turns on a lamp to see clearly in his dark home</p><p>He watches Will Graham sleeping on his couch, as he patiently waits for will to wake up from sleep walking</p><p>He falls asleep, he finished his coffee cup off, he placed it on the coffee table and he's out like a light</p><p>He's woken up again this time by Will, holding a blade to his throat, will spoke "How did I get here?" Harrison spoke with a smile "You knocked on my door, while sleep walking, I thought it was a better idea to bring you into my home to let you rest."</p><p>Will nods slightly he removed the blade from Harrison's throat "Who did you call?" Harrison looks at him "Nobody, it was too early to call Hannibal, and Jack so who did I call, nobody."</p><p>Will sighs as he puts the blade away and lays on the couch again as he looks at Harrison Hobbs that has a little cut on his throat from Will's blade</p><p>Harrison felt the blood trickle down his throat as he let the small warm trickle of blood on his skin "Who do you want me to call, Will?" </p><p>Will shakes his head "I'll sleep here, Harry." Harrison nods "Of course, you can, rest here, Will." He smiles "I'll make food at seven if you want any, Will."</p><p>Harrison stands up ans goes back to hus bed and sets the alarm to seven and falls asleep at seven the alarm when off, He is up and Looking for clothes</p><p>he's going to pick something random out a sweater and suit pants with a long sleeved shirt as he goes to make food in the kitchen and smiles slightly as he makes breakfast</p><p>Jason is in the dining room, Harrison smiles as the breakfast is done he made an egg Benedict breakfast</p><p>Harrison looks at will "Want breakfast?" Will looks at him with a smile as he nods "Sure why not." Will goes to the dining room and smiles at them as he brings in three plates with the same portion of food</p><p>Will eats it and smiles at Harrison "Thank you." Harrison bows his head slightly "You're welcome, Will." </p><p>Jason rolls his eyes at them both as he just ate his food and smiles at them as he finished his food and finished as he looks at Harrison "Done, father." </p><p>Harrison smiles at him as he uses a napkin to clean the dried blood on his neck, will spoke with Harrison about anything and everything</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sin Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>almost robbed of his money instead he turned it into his own advantage to enjoy a kill that caused his own death</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the late update, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison notices once Will Graham left his house that he was different, he wanted to interfere with the Chesapeake Ripper plan to mess with William Graham's mind, but to him he wonders if that would be any fun to him or Jason or his dear servant and friend, death the one thing that has been constant throughout his past life and now </p><p>Not that bothered him much here, he has after all embraced his darker tendencies and finally embraced his beginnings of a darkness that was there because of Tom Marvolo. Riddle Jr aka Lord Voldemort, he laughs</p><p>Jason looks at his "father", murderer and protege after all he made the darker sides in Harry Potter that was brought into Harrison Hobbs by his own hands, his own means of escape will be bloody and fun to watch burn the earth</p><p>but not yet, never just yet first testing those murky waters that has a monster lurking underneath that water that isn't as pristine as it was before Harrison's transformation from the lighter side to the darker side of humanity's beasts of darker men then anything they can see</p><p>The other's never understood that they made a phycopath, a person that hated them for abusing him, neither Riddle nor Potter can ignore that two of the same beast's hurt them and changed them to fit into the little box that they were given to hide in</p><p>Tom wore a mask, well Harry Potter also wore a mask to hide the darkness that always lurked there behind the soft smiles of a faux happiness that defending the people that relied on a boy, a boy to kill Voldemort, a person that had more training then some kid with PTSD and traumatic experience from getting hurt from his own family and a deep hatred for the stupid people around himself who probably thought murder was the only solution to get out of that hatred of himself</p><p>Jason spoke considering the words to use with his father "Father, we need some English cereal." Harrison smiles at him "Of course we can." He hopes Jason aka Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. aka Lord Voldemort will take this chance to retry his own life over and ignore his sadistic side that Harrison knows he has but if he said a thing he'd be a hypocrite to Jason so best not</p><p>After he killed Voldemort everyone hated him and locked him away the only way he escaped was because of death's plan he started with the Malfoy's, all of the death eater's, Weasley and Granger family, he even went as far to kill Albus Dumbledore's brother</p><p>He took his titles even, lord Malfoy, Lord Black, Baron Slytherin, Count Gryffindor and he enjoyed causing that pain to them, to him they were ants, weaklings with nothing good in them just got air with mistrust but he enjoyed every. Damn. Second. of the pain he caused everyone</p><p>He even enjoyed himself a little too much, he knows he's a sadistic person with immortality that is closer to a God then even Count Hannibal Lecter can get to he he doesn't let it get to his head after all he's not that arrogant to believe himself untouchable, dying still hurts but he can stand up and it just makes him more angry at the person that dared to kill him he kills them in the most gruesome of ways he's been called the ripper of Baltimore</p><p>People that tried to rob him but he doesn't give his money over and they kill him then he gets up and chases after the person and kills them</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                      °•|⊱ Line breaker, ignore me ⊰|•°</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack is looking at the crime scene, William Graham spoke in a tone of reverence "This little beast of a man attempted to rob me of my money so I robbed him of his life, taking his hands and tongue using the man's own intestines as a noose the man looking up begging me for mercy when I feel none for this man as he caused his own death, this is my design."</p><p>Will stepped away from the body that is on it's knee's so many different emotions, the Chesapeake Rippers and the Baltimore Rippers emotions are very different things and he doesn't know that he stayed at the Baltimore Rippers home last night that he attempted to kill him with a knife to Harrison Garrett. Hobbs throat </p><p>Jack spoke "is this the Chesapeake Ripper or the Baltimore rippers kill." Hannibal listened to what they say more listening to William Graham, Will spoke "This is the Baltimore Ripper, Jack, there emotions are very different to each other, this one views his victims as little beasts, well the Chesapeake Ripper views his own as pig's two very different views."</p><p>"and why does he view them like that, Will?" Jack spoke the question that was on Hannibal lecter's mind, Will spoke "That man attempted to rob him, so he chased the man down and butchered him like a beast begging for mercy, in the end he didn't feel a thing of mercy nor regret he did it because the man deserved it, no mercy for people that deserve it, Jack."</p><p>Hannibal has a feeling that he knows the Baltimore ripper, maybe is a patient of his own, maybe not but in all fairness he will have to see who it is first a tactful question here and there for his patient's wondering if Harrison Hobbs is The Baltimore Ripper but not sure yet if he is or isn't, Jack sighs rather tired of killers being in his life by now all he wants to do is sleep of this killer maybe he won't kill again</p><p>Hannibal watches Jack slip between a very tired sigh and a rage then no other he's never seen that before but keeps his smile down</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Chesapeake Ripper vs The Baltimore Ripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer is getting very curious of this little master of death, and Hannibal wonders about the Baltimore ripper, and news article on the Baltimore Ripper from you guessed right, Freddie Lounds</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>excuse my horrible way of writing Freddie Lounds I haven't written her before, or her biting remarks on a news article so, please excuse that writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer watched the little master of death that was never a hairless ape in the beginning yes he was human.</p><p>Now he's something much darker, some human's see wendigo's as somebody who guide's the dead to hell or heaven.</p><p>some human's see wendigo's as flesh eating monsters, it's true they need sustenance to live and survive after all and humanity has most of the meat.</p><p>He watches what the master of death does very careful to not get caught by death's true Master, which would be a very horrible idea after all he's friends with Crowley.</p><p>the king of hell, well he was locked in a cage in the seventh level of hell if you go by Shakespeare's tale of Dante's inferno.</p><p>Virgil leading Dante around the levels of hell and explaining the crime's of the humans burning and being tortured by demons.</p><p>The only thing that book didn't have was his cage, it had everything else correct though, fire, brimstone, loud screams that is music to demon's ears who are taught how to torture from the second day they're in Hell that is if they bend easily if not they're stuck in the racks.</p><p>A hard head won't get you far in hell aside from back to the racks in hell, being tortured again and again and again untill you break, Alistair crafts you in the perfect image.</p><p>a demon's twisted power's a perfect weapon for hell to mess with everything light and good.</p>
<hr/><p>Hannibal was curious if the Baltimore ripper is Harrison Garrett. Hobbs but he never went into the details of what he did to the abusive men who hurt their own sons and daughters.</p><p>He's thankful but he wonders what will happen if this continues the same way as it is going currently, what will happen.</p><p>a new notification from Freddie Lounds site reporting on news of a criminal with a flashy title and biting remarks in that perfect tabloid, he loves to read it even if it's offense to his own moralities.</p><p>Hannibal sits in his office chair behind his desk, he's getting comfortable while reading the newsletter article even if it annoys him, enrages him to a murdering fit, he know's more control of his darker aspects then the FBI think's.</p><p>after all he loves reading the biting remarks on his own persona of being a killer, helps him gain more self control of his own crafted masks that are all so pretty in the front the deeper you go the deeper the danger you put you're own life in.</p><p>A very risky path to choose in life to be a FBI agent, so many life threatening issues with that career and life style.</p><p>unless you marry early and rise faster then the others and have children which is even more deadly to you're own life and family, he would never kill a child though.</p><p>because of Misha which is a very different story nobody knows of her aside from himself not even his own uncle know's the true story of what happened that cold winter.</p><p>his plans are evolving into something good, two ideas stick Harrison Hobbs into prison or just outright kill him once he gets William Graham of course which would be a test for Will.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> a new criminal on the scene of Baltimore's famous serial killers!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chesapeake Ripper has nothing on this newest weeks killer of Baltimore's lower class of worker's who's name is the Baltimore ripper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a serial killer of four people now, who hunts the worse of the worse of humanity robbers, rapist's, what's next? We'd have to find out together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyways dear readers I will investigate who this new killer is, even if it kills me, see you all next time on the news article.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison shake's his head as he reads the newsletter from tattletalecrime.com, he's sitting in a chair in the kitchen, he has the urge under control again after the last one that tried and failed to rob him.</p><p>who unfortunately died, Freddie Lounds shows pictures of what the Baltimore ripper did at that moment in time.</p><p>he wonders if Hannibal knows who he is, Death know's more of everything then a person with a God complex, even Albus Dumbledore was senile in the end but unlike Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Count Hannibal Lecter knows how to hide himself in plain sight with, cannibal puns with Crawford's tunnel vision he can't see it until it's too late or by a certain person with a empathy disorder by the name of William "Will" Graham who's see's from the killers point of view, feelings of said murderer even.</p><p>Harrison wonders what William see's from him, is it an undesirable monster Will would rather shoot or protect, more then likely shoot if the Chesapeake Ripper gets his claws into William Graham or himself arrested which would be a bad idea or a very good idea.</p><p>he can't decide if he'd find it fun or boring or both, hmm, which is a very curious question to him he doesn't fear anything, no mortals weapon would kill him though after all he's death's adopted son, which means he can't die by any mortal instrument or weapon known to man.</p><p>Death would only allow one person back from the dead that remembers him, everyone else can't remember him, that would mess with everything, stupid God's.</p><p>Harrison puts his phone down as he shake's his head annoyed unforeseen rule's of the world of being the master of death.</p><p>he looks at the blade he used to kill and gut the people that try to hurt him by memories that would just be unlucky for that person as he'd still would kill them even worse then the past one Which would make it appear like anger at somebody but in reality.</p><p>It was annoyance at three no two people that look like walruses he never expressed his emotions in wanting to kill them oh and how much he would kill to go back and kill those abuser's who hurt him.</p><p>Two people because one of them apologized to him, he wasn't expecting that but he hopes they died horrible death's every day and never gets reborn into another life.</p><p>He's never going to ask life that question after all Death and life are two distinctly different things, one gives life well one takes life in this horrible lie that he has to suffer again and again reborn into new life's.</p><p>Like everyone else's birth but his was very different, no crying, nothing expressed while he was taken from the womb of his mother who was killed by his own father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought Dante's inferno was a good touch to this story and ohhh getting hot as fire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vanduo family tree and sinister plots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>past life memory of murder of a poisonous writer from Harrison Hobbs, and Hannibal is very intrigued by the adopted son of Harrison Hobbs, and Will is confused</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this is short, I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Begin memory</p><p>A few weeks ago, Harry was reading the wizarding world newspaper his name is being shot at again</p><p>Harry Potter entered the home of Skeeter, with a mask on with a Orange Lily on the mask he wears and he has his assassin garb on with a cruel smile on his lips his Killing curse green eyes are still as bright as usual</p><p>he grabbed two quills from Skeeters desk and used them in both hands as he stabbed through her eyes as she died screaming in fear as he eyes were both stabbed through with both Quill's at the same time</p><p>He pulled the intestines out and hung her with the intestines and left his mark above her house with a note</p><p>You all act so good<br/>
when in reality you're just a poisonous people<br/>
with a quill in you're hand<br/>
writing hatred about You're own boy hero, who didn't even know what he did as a baby ~ Aliquam</p><p>end memory</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison pulls out of his memories of what he did to Skeeter he enjoyed killing the person that slandered his name in the press on more then one occasion which annoyed him he was but a child at that time</p><p>Dumbledore even allowed his name, a students name to be slandered in the press, by some person with a inferiority complex or anger issues for a boy with fame that was forced onto him by Dumbledore and the wizarding folk</p><p>
  <em>idiots the whole lot of them</em>
</p><p>Harrison shake's his head annoyed and so angry all the time at Dumbledore and the wizarding kind he's happy he has Tim with him</p><p>Death is a better father figure then Dumbledore who he would've killed very slowly not as fast as Severus Snape but hey death's not a great adventure not if you have death's ire by being an asshole to his master and his adopted son</p><p>You get to be a leaf or a small rat which is even worse then the leaf</p>
<hr/><p>Hannibal hums slightly as he looks for the last name Vanduo in his own countries record and finds the last name surprised by it as this book has things on mundane last names and wizarding last names from every magical community</p><p>he first went throughout mundane last names and doesn't find the last name for it so he went magical and found the name in the v's</p><p>
  <em>The Vanduo family is old, it has the ability to speak with snake's but that's not the family magic they are an elemental family that can control water with a thought and a wave of the hand but they need to be taught by a master at the craft so books can't lead you astray. . .</em>
</p><p>Hannibal nods slightly as he continues to read about the magical family he placed the book down on his desk once he finished reading the chapter on the magical family Vanduo which is weird as they could be related to either Salazar Slytherin or somebody else still related to Salazar Slytherin or a sibling or a relative</p>
<hr/><p>William Graham looks around the outside of his house he's standing on the roof he rubs his head as he looks at the dog's that are whining and enters the house from the opened window on the roof</p><p>He think's of what to do as he puts blanket's on the roof to make it comfortable if he ever wake's up on the roof again</p><p>Will rubs his face once he got inside and fed his dog's he got dressed with a smile on his face he thinks of taking the day off and going to the hospital and he does just that</p><p>he called Jack first to tell him he's taking the day off and ends the call before Jack got angry, Will goes to his neighbor and asks them to watch his dog's and goes to the hospital to get an MRI for his brain</p><p>the doctor came back with the results of the scan on his brain the doctor spoke already introducing himself as a Dr.Frey </p><p>Will spoke "What's wrong with my brian, Dr.Frey?" the doctor looks like he's thinking as he sat down in the chair "You're brian is inflamed, encephalitis, Mister.Graham." </p><p>Will nods and sighs softly with a smile "I'm not going insane, thank you, Dr.Frey, is there is any medication I can take?"</p><p>Dr.Frey nods slightly "Of course." he gave him a pill bottle with pills to help with it more he gave him a bottle water "Here you, go, Mr.Graham."</p><p>Will nods as he takes one pill from the bottle and puts it in his mouth and drink's water down he swallowed the pill he smiles slightly as he relaxes with a smile on his face he went back home now time to think how to mess with his dear cannibal friend that is a bad friend</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aliquam means Orange in Latin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happy, soft and a annoyed murderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will wakes from his dream feeling like a happier man then he did yesterday, Harrison is a little stuck and hannibal can't find anything on Heir Vanduo, the heir of an elemental water family and Death has a little crisis</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke up the next day looking around himself with a soft smile the dream wasn't real he didn't wake up hallucinating Hobbs or the ravenstag that kept coming around in his dream's</p><p>whenever he closed his eyes he could hear a dying animal in pain not knowing if it was real or not, he felt like he was going insane</p><p>He stood up from his bed his feet touch the hard wood floor of his room upstairs for the first time since he woke up on the roof of his house</p><p>Will goes down the staircase into the kitchen to make stale coffee he didn't make a face at the stale taste as he's used to it by now he let his dog's outside and grabbed his medication with a soft smile as he takes the two pills with water</p><p>he went outside to keep an eye on his dogs with a soft smile on his face he stood on the porch watching the dog's go bathroom he already gave them water and food</p><p>he wiped the dogs down before they went inside of his house, the dogs were dirty so of course he cleaned them what do you except him to be dirty?</p><p>he's actually rather clean in his house, thank you very much</p>
<hr/><p>Hannibal looks at the Vanduo family heirs and can't find this American-Lithuanian child, hannibal clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth "it's like this child never existed before today."</p><p>he has the iPad in front of himself on looking at files he has books on the Vanduo family open on his desk "or he never inherited the powers of the rest of the family."</p><p>Hannibal has a blank mask on as that came from his mouth his mother and father loved him but his uncle. . .his uncle never accepted him in the family he would've disinherited him if only Misha survived what he went through a thought struck him </p><p>
  <em>'maybe why the kid doesn't exist is because he's a born mundane with an unfortunate last name' </em>
</p><p>Hannibal shakes his head having a feeling that's far from the truth "what type of power do you have, Mister.Hobbs?"</p><p>He's thinking on Harrison Hobbs who has power that can erase a whole person from existence he will have to talk with the Vanduo-Hobbs child, but what he finds strange is that the older brother of Abigail Hobbs doesn't care about his little sister</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison is looking at a book of heir's from his world and see's the newest form of the Lekter last name </p><p>
  <em>The family Lecter didn't have any magical heirs after count Kaidenas Lecter and his heiress the eldest son is a squib and the last remaining heir of the Lecter Family</em>
</p><p>Harrison thinks of what to do as he think's of Hannibal Lecter, a squib, that was once a squib but now something worse then what the wizard's were </p><p>He hears a knock on his office door as he sits up straighter in his office chair me and spoke "come in, Tim."</p><p>Harrison smiles softly as he see's Death, his adoptive father enter the room </p>
<hr/><p>Tim enters the room and looks at the book, Harrison had pulled out from his own light feathered and bottomless bag full of clothes, books, the deathly hallows that are the truth, any other master couldn't find all three because they were marked for death once they got one of the deathly hallows for a good reason too, because the other wizard's arrogance much like the peverell brother's</p><p>the one that asked for the wand became an idiot with the power</p><p>the one with the ring to bring back the dead went insane </p><p>the one with the cloak was very smart, and once he died he gave the cloak to his own son, which by the way was annoying as he couldn't keep track of that boy </p><p>Death did find the last heir of the peverell family, and all he had to do was give Harry Potter a touch of death and he'd be something far worse, dead or maybe even undead which would really be a conundrum to himself</p><p>Death would be really angry if any God decides to attack his human master, Harry can survive alot he's even immortal of course in Harry's world he died a normal death or as normal as a hero's could be</p><p>Tim see's his adoptive son and master smile at him softly, he smiles at Harrison caring about one person, that used to be mortal like the rest of the human's now a God among humanity, and a immortal person </p><p>Death spoke "You have to kill Abigail Hobbs, you're sister, master." Harrison blink's at death "why would i have to do that, Tim?" </p><p>Death gives a look at his master "because she's bad for your health, she knows what you are would you want her to tell, Hannibal?" Harrison shake's his head "But she's my sister, Death, she's my family."</p><p>Death nods as he leaves that be until much later hoping, that Abigail doesn't break what she says because then he'd have to kill her himself "I'm just trying to protect you, master, I'm sorry if I offended you." Harrison nods "It's perfectly okay, Tim." Tim smiles softly he has his own wants even, he just wants to see, Harrison with his sister's blood, and it wasn't him who convinced Cain it was Lucifer but unfortunately he wasn't the only one to blame for Cain's fall from humanity's brightest much like Lucifer it wasn't him who pushed Lucifer away from not wanting to love his own father more then humanity's nature</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why it went there, I think death is having a crisis about existence of humanity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Deathly plot's and Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what if the garden snake is a reborn Nagini, Voldemorts snake? probably is going to happen in this chapter</p><p>Warning very sarcastic Harry Potter mention of sexual intercourse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim looks annoyed as he watches his master invisible and think's on Abigail Hobbs, since his master can't do it he will have to do himself but Abigail is in life's realm still even though he wants to he can't do anything.</p><p>he goes to his realm and pouts, the realm is more like a pocket dimension that he created everything there can kill you unless you're death's master, Son even death himself can't be killed</p><p>he keeps a close eye on his own death monsters that can't be let onto earth or alot of humanity will die</p><p>It took death millennials to get creation down after God disappeared after he finds God he's going to give him an ear full</p><p>Death feels a tether to a spot he's being summoned to two humans the Winchesters he goes to the mental link of his Master </p><p>
  <em>'master help me, please'</em>
</p><p>he has a blank look on his face but his eyes hold amusement "I see you can't stay out of my business, hmm." </p><p>Dean spoke "we are here to bind you." Death gives a look of 'are you serious' and spoke with a coldness in his voice "you can't do that."</p><p>Sam spoke "Why can't we do that?" Death looks even more amused "because you can't control my reins."</p>
<hr/><p>Jason keeps his pet garden snake he feels like there is a part of himself in this garden snake he wonders if it's his familiar reborn</p><p>he named her this time around, appa the enemy of Ra in the Egyptian mythology and sometimes associated with set who is the Egyptian god of war, chaos and storms</p><p>He looks at appa and smiles as he goes to speak with Harrison Hobbs with the garden snake wrapped around his neck like a scarf </p><p>Jason found his adopted father glaring at the TV in the living room he looks amused but said nothing as he sat down on the floor </p><p>Harrison looks at the snake and almost mind you gets very startled but didn't as he spoke "is that who i think it is, Jason?" Jason looks at his adopted father and nods "yes that is Nigina, she doesn't remember or is it he this time?" </p><p>the Master of death, serial killer extraordinaire and adopted father of Tom Riddle nods and stands up with a smile "of course, though I personally never had a pet snake so I wouldn't know." Jason nods with a smile "they are great companions, if you know the snake language it's a breeze." Jason grins</p><p>Harrison heard what Death said through the mental link he can see through death's eyes and see a tall mouse of a human and a small squirrel of a human and looks at Jason "Have to go save Death, from some humans."</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison appeared from a portal and spoke "You know how rude it is to bind somebody that isn't willing, it's like having sex without the consent which will get you arrested or simply killed." </p><p>He grins as the Winchesters froze hearing his accent as they already asked but didn't investigate further because something kept confounding them Harrison has wards on the house to confuse anything that isn't welcome in his home which works wonderfully because it's overpowered </p><p>Dean raised his gun as he turned to the voice he heard once before in his life investigating a wendigo? he doesn't remember what he was hunting that day at all nor does Sam which is really weird as Sam has good memory of what they hunted "who are you, and what are you?" </p><p>the question came from the tall Winchester, Harrison spoke "I'm Harrison Hobbs, Master of Death, though I didn't need a spell to bind Death." </p><p>Death has a smug look on his face as Harrison spoke those words, Sam spoke "what do you mean, master of death?" </p><p>Harrison spoke as he thinks of what words to use as he looks at Death "want to explain?" Death spoke he grins "no, go ahead, you try, Master." Harrison gives Death a look "okay, fine." Harrison spoke the story of the deathly hallows and the three brothers "There were three brothers when they crossed a river that caused many adventurer's death's, Death appeared to the three brothers one asked for a wand so powerful that he couldn't be defeated, the second brother asked for a stone that can bring back the dead and the third asked for a cloak of invisibility that death couldn't see the person." He took a deep breath and continued to speak </p><p>"the first brother went to a pub and drank and mocked people because of his wand, when the man passed out a person stole the wand, the second had a lover or wife he tried to bring back from the dead with the stone, but the person couldn't be brought back so the man hung himself." He paused here to give some suspense to the three brothers tale </p><p>"The third and last brother wore the cloak, who hide from death until he had a son of his own the old man gave death's cloak to his child and went with death willingly"</p><p>Sam, the younger brother spoke "what does that story have to do with, is it morality's or something else?" Harrison spoke "it has to do with morality's, the one that asked for the wand wanted power, the one wanting the stone regret what happened in the past or fear the thrid is humble because of what he asked for, how don't have a clue how but sure."</p><p>He shook his head still not understanding what Dumbledore wanted him to see now he's like Tom Riddle but a muggle serial killer and no other wizard exists besides Tom Riddle and myself the only normal wizard's there is hannibal but he's something else entirely</p><p>Dean glares at this weird person "what are you?" Harrison looks amused at the gun that is still pointed at him he spoke to death with with a tsk "what you didn't think of telling them, Death</p><p>Death grins at his master and adopted son "no, I didn't, master, I thought it was inappropriate to tell them you didn't give permission after all."</p><p>The Master of Death laughs out loud with a smile on his face "oh that's funny, Death." He smiles softly "thank you for that."</p><p>the oldest and the smallest brother of the winchester family glares getting annoyed by this human as he pulled the trigger and the bullet killed the master of death</p><p>Death chuckles "ouch, Sorry Master." He grins not telling the full story of course to Dean winchester and Sam Winchester</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought of letting Death call Dean a devolved ape, but I figured death wouldn't do that</p><p>And do you know why he asked death to put Tom Riddle into a kid Because he was getting lonely and he wanted somebody to talk to</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. annoyance, death and ex dark Lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you think I'd let him die like that, not ever would I but it's amusing to think this though so enjoy</p><p>and this is oops somebody forgot to wipe of saw dust from cutting a tree, Shhh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison sat up once death looked away and groaned "ow, my head." He lowered his head to his hand, his head is already healed up as he glares at Dean Winchester and stood up "what the hell were you thinking shooting me in the head?" He glares like he wants to hurt Dean but can't because Dean is not dead</p><p>he takes a deep breath "Life would be rather angry if you two ended up dead and stayed dead, and I can't interfere with you two even if I wanted to, I'm grey, I can't interfere with life, I'll sic my hellhound on you if you don't stop, summoning me or Death for that matter." He grins the threat is there ad he took death with him back to Justin Vanduo-Hobbs</p><p>Justin looked at his protege, adopted father and anything else you can think of "what happened to you, Father?" Harrison keeps his annoyance down but spoke "two idiotic human's summoned Death, and by extension me."</p><p>Justin chuckles out loud a real chuckle "idiots indeed, Harrison, though why did you do it?" Harrison tilts his head "do what?" The questions the ex dark lord asks are usually loaded one's talking about his past life or asking about Potter's last life</p><p>Justin gives a meaningful look at Harrison "why did you never side with me, I know it was tempting but why did you never say it to me or send me a letter with that pretty snow owl you had." Harrison glares he still has a sore spot for Hedwigs death and he doesn't know which death eater did it either and he couldn't but he very much would've loved to kill that person with his own magical spell's he created</p><p>He smiles as he spoke plainly "Because I had a mask the golden boy mask, I had a darkness but it was hidden deep, Dumbledore was fooled by it but so we're you, I had my own doubts of what I wanted to be or do for that matter, I didn't know I was a lord of a house and that I had money, and heir to several others like Slytherin, Gaunt, Gryffindor, Black and Peverell."</p><p>Justin tilted his head to the side as he thinks as he's read books on heirship, lordships and how to get heirships by conquest and remembers a line "by conquest?"</p><p>Harrison nods and smiles "Yes, I took a blood test and a inheritance test did you know you you the heir to three House's Gaunt, Slytherin and Peverell, you were the oldest out of us after all, we were great cousins through two of the Peverell brothers."</p>
<hr/><p>Beverley Katz finds something on the lastest victim that tried to rob this killer but instead of surrendering money over he stabbed him over and over again and finally spoke "ah ha, found something."</p><p>Brian looked up when he heard Beverly found something "what did you find?" Katz looks at Brian and spoke "some piece of wood, I'm not sure what type."</p><p>Brian spoke "but it can get the person that did this arrested." Beverley nods and smiles softly "of course it can it's what it's there for, we just have to test where the wood is from." She smiles slightly as she tested the wood and in an hour they have the results</p><p>the saw dust is from a certain tree in Baltimore that was cut down recently and they had it tested to see what type of tree it was from and they got a result back the three company has a permit and they asked about who worked on that tree they got ahold of the person in charge of it</p><p>the man a, Skyler Julius. Thomas who told them names who worked the site of cutting the tree and he gave the names in alphabetical order but only one name stuck out to them</p><p>
  <strong>HARRISON GARRETT. HOBBS</strong>
</p><p>they couldn't go in there, yes they called Jack Crawford to tell there boss they got name's they questioned everyone that worked that site and they took the people to talk with them</p>
<hr/><p>hannibal Lecter watched what Jack Crawford said to the people they question, he took an interest in what Harrison Hobbs the son of a cannibalistic serial killer who is also a cannibalistic serial killer, nobody else needs to know that just yet</p><p>he can tell what his own kind were after all it's not that far of a leap be wonders what will happen to Justin Vanduo-Hobbs he can take him in and act like the worried friend but that would draw attention to himself would he risk that? No but he wants to know of Justin's reaction to this maybe they'll interact with Justin Vanduo-Hobbs</p><p>Hannibal wonders how the kid will react or act to his adopted father being arrested for being a cannibalistic serial killer probably not surprised about what his adopted father was doing It will be acting none the less at least it will be entertaining to watch the kid try to act and try to manipulate him or William Graham Which will be amusing as well</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh how you'll be surprised Hannibal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Damn you, Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harrison Hobbs is arrested, Justin Vanduo-Hobbs can act and</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter but it's not ended just yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal lecter drive his car to William's place and parked the car and knocked on Will's door with a soft smile on his face</p><p>Will opens the door and smiles softly "Hello, Hannibal, ate you ready to question Justin, I believe I'm not ready to myself."</p><p>Hannibal tilts his head as he thinks of an answer "I'am ready, I hope we don't hurt Justin mentally." Will nods "or physically." He smiles softly as he gets in the passager seat as hannibal got in the driver seat and drove to where the FBI put the child</p><p>
  <strong> <em>TIME SKIP</em> </strong>
</p><p>William Graham spoke to the child "what is you're name?" Justin blink's at William Graham then at Hannibal Lecter as he spoke as he looked back at Will he looks down at his feet as he acts nervous "I'm Justin Vanduo-Hobbs."</p><p>though the ex dark lord is raging inside as he looks down as he sniffles "what's going to happen to me?" his light blue eyes are puffed up from crying as his adoptive father was arrested in front of himself</p><p>Hannibal watched the child acting and think's as William Graham spoke to the child easily manipulating Will "nothing will happen to you, Justin."</p><p>Justin wipes his tears away looking hopeful at William "ar-are you sure?" Will spoke with a soft smile on his face "yes, I'm sure everything will get better, Justin."</p><p>Justin nods as he looks hopeful, Hannibal watches them interact as William Graham asked a few questions to the boy "has he been acting weird?" And Justin would think but then send a question back to Will "who has been acting weird?" with a childish curiosity, being a slytherin through and through</p><p>Will spoke "has you're adoptive father been acting weird?" Justin looks like he's thinking "I don't really know." He shrugs acting like he doesn't understand why he is here and why his adoptive father is locked up even though the ex dark lord is cackling inside he's not showing the amusement just the sadness at losing another parent</p><p>Hannibal breathes in deeply and slowly smelling a bitter emotion and a sweet emotion, amusement he tilts his head amused by this child's perfection and spoke to the child once Will stopped asking the child questions "I can take you in Justin."</p><p>Justin looks at hannibal wondering why a serial killer would want to take a cannibalistic serial killers adopted son, Will looks at Hannibal shocked but thinks about why he would want to only two ideas stick out</p><p>a) shaping him into something else b) maybe hannibal know's</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison Hobbs grins already knowing death wouldn't allow him to die so they can't kill him and he'll have to act insane to get locked in that insane asylum in Baltimore he thinks of how to do that and spoke to himself "padfoot you mangy mutt" he glares at Jack Crawford who asked a question "where are the trophies at?"</p><p>Harrison tilts his head "what trophies?" He tilts his head at Crawford, Jack spoke already annoyed with this cannibalistic serial killer "What you took from the victims?"</p><p>Harrison spoke with a smile "Le bœuf bourguignon, 3 pounds beef chuck or other boneless stewing beef, cut into 2-inch cubes and patted. . ." Jack glares as he got a french recipe instead of being told where the trophies are "the food was quite good." He smiles softly</p><p>Jack left Harrison Hobbs alone and went back home with a frown and Harrison is smiling remembering the thought of making a englishman into a French dish which is rather cruel but it was an amusing joke none the less, a private joke sure, but a very amusing private joke which is no laughing matter</p><p>death smiles but he's in the shadows where his Master is and spoke inside his master's head 'master, what are you doing in chains?' Harrison glares at death not caring that people are watching him "Well you would know after all wouldn't you?"</p><p>Nobody else can see death at the moment after all death is hiding in shadows with a grin on his face he wanted his master arrested and he got what he wanted after all</p><p>Death's master needed some help after all to act insane so Death got Gabriel back and death already told Gabriel the rules on what to do or not to do with his master</p><p>1) make things invisible to every human buy the master of death and make it so Harrison can act insane 2) only the master of death nobody else</p><p>After those rules Gabriel was pouting but did as told via Death's rules messing with the mind of death's master which will be fun to him</p><p>the once human is now immortal and can't die but he still can't cause danger just insanity to him which will be fun to cause</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Justin visits,  Will and Hannibal visit asking questions via Jackie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel and Death create something the master of death fears, fear itself and others come to meet and talk about people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this, maybe this will be the last page of this book and next up is the second book of the series but maybe if I'm fast but I'm working on it thinking on it even</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Justin Vanduo-Hobbs is an adult who has been hunting people and displaying them for the hell of it, he has been meeting his adoptive father and protege who has been helping him they'd talk out loud but they were communicating via the mind arts while talking about how there day was or how they've been fairing</p><p>Harrison lifts an eyebrow at his adopted son seeing Justin the dark Lords core and smiles softly as his is stronger then he was when he meet the man who's magical core was weak, who was afarid of Death but he meet death or Tim as death accepted the name his master gave him</p><p>Gabriel is still alive and well still messing with the Master of death's mind so he can stay in the BSH mental hospital as Harrison acts well also seeing things</p><p>Death knows his master is afarid of is fear itself so of course Gabriel with the help of Death created a dementor to scare the master of death to act insane better he'd usually just glare at the shadows where death usually hung out with</p><p>Death usually found the situation amusing as yes he can control the dementor, Tim gave it power's but he didn't give it free will like God can he can't give things free will even if he wanted to he simply couldn't his powers aren't the same as God's after all</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison has his thumbs and his pointer finger together as he can feel the heart beat with a smile on his face he's calm in this room less likely to blow a very short fuse because of death's idea with Gabriel and that dementor idea which he just glares at Tim who usually is in the shadows laughing his ass off at his master's plight</p><p>Hannibal sits down after thinking William is with him also sitting down in the thrid chair on hannibal's side of the table not knowing of who he is in the darker side of things</p><p>Will smiles nervously as he asked a question "Did you know there is a killer know as the serpent?" Harrison huff's amused at the name already knew that but ignores it "Doctor Chilton told me that there was a person in the newspaper with that name." He smiles softly as he put his hands flat on the metal table as he looks between them "any more?"</p><p>Hannibal spoke "Yes one more question, He kills like you killed, did you have a proteges?" Harrison thinks "before I answer that, can I ask you something, can I get paper and something to write with a pencil, a crayon if needed." His eyes hold amusement at the joke of the crayon</p><p>Hannibal lecter gave him a pencil knowing you can't stab somebody and die from a pencil wound, Harrison spoke off handedly rather quietly "too bad it's not a metal tip." Harrison looks between Hannibal and William "May I please get paper?" hannibal sets a notebook before him</p><p>Harrison looks at the paper that is expensive and nods as he started to write on the page in perfect cursive, he is not putting his true name down as that would make him controllable, with the Hobbs name hd gets some leverage as well to do as he see's fit</p><p>
  <em>I, Harrison Garrett. Hobbs, promise to put a stop to the one known as the serpent not with bodily harm to the serpent ~ Harrison Garrett. Hobbs</em>
</p><p>putting in the right words so he wouldn't have to kill his own adoptive son and the most powerful dark lord he has ever seen in his time as a wizard before</p><p>the wizarding world was crippled because of what the light magical's thought of the muggles "oh they changed" "oh the Salem witch trials wouldn't start again" how wrong they were they're all dead because of Albus Dumbledore's light views that destoryed them</p><p>Harrison never told him what happened but he's sure Tom Riddle knows what happened to there world this world us not as magical, but it holds dark beings like the wendigo's but there is only four of them himself, his sister, and his adoptive son and Hannibal Lecter</p><p>Harrison put his thumb in his mouth and bite down as he started to bleed he put the blood across his name that he signed and spoke four words "so mote it be" to make the contract binding of course</p><p>the paper took on a bright light of purple magic and a dark red light that indicated the blood holding the magic accepted the contract to bind him to it</p><p>Harrison smiles softly at Will and Hannibal "oh where were we ah. . .yes, He kills like i killed, did i have a protege?" He nods slightly "yes, yes u did though nobody knows it but his parents were human rights activist's fighting for people's rights in China, he's a bit angry at the Chinese government at the moment after I really told him what happened to his parents in China, he is still angry about it happening." Harrison is a little sad at having to lie he knows hannibal can smell a lie</p><p>Hannibal didn't make a head movement, as he watched Harrison pondering on what he knows of the world and doesn't know of it which is a very curious thing because there is a bitter smell in the air, a lie hannibal would know that smell after all what he does to people to pig's of the world that have no concept of manner's which is annoying to him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. the effect of magical contract's and poisonous words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The FBI profiler and mind doctor came to ask questions about  Harrison Hobbs and Freddie Lounds, the poisonous pain comes as well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter, this has been hard to write for me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will tilts his head as he saw the purple light mixed with a deep red, blood to seal a contract to make sure to seal it you must say mote it be and the contract us sealed He noticed how Harrison Hobbs used specific words to keep it so he has power of free will to do anything he wants on his own and Harrison made many loopholes for himself</p><p>which amused Will for alot of thing's, Harrison stretched to relax his muscles and smiles at them as he lifts an eyebrow at them "so what's next?" He smiles softly as he looks between them with amusement clearly in his eyes</p><p>Harrison's eyes become hard after thinking of Skeeter and he heard the last of what hannibal said ". . . .some questions tommorow, mister.Hobbs." Harrison lifts an eyebrow at the man not saying where he was stuck in his mind thinking on a liar in his life time Skeeter a annoying women so is this poisonous pen unless. . . .of course</p><p>He looks at Hannibal very curious but the curiosity is well hidden behind a blank polite look, Hannibal watches Harrison Hobbs as the other serial killer in the interrogation room spoke to the FBI profiler and a fellow serial killer not of the same breed as him "hmm? Sorry I was lost in thought"</p><p>Hannibal is very curious of course he meet the man before but he's putting a show on for other people which is a very curious sight to behold but responded back politely as always "we'll come back here to ask you some questions tommorow, Mister.Hobbs."</p><p>The oldest Hobbs nods and smiles softly "I'll be looking forward to those questions, I may not answer them the way you excepted and please do tell dear Jack Crawford my sister had nothing to do with my own crimes."

Harrison smiles a real smile at them both as he soon gave them both blank looks from his eyes and face as he looks between them with a eyebrow raised and looks amused at them and spoke as he rolls his eyes looking annoyed "please kiss and get it over with."</p><p>Death looked amused standing in the corner with darkness shrouding himself in pure Darkness as nobody normal can see I'm just his dear master and adopted son who is smarter then most people have him credit for in his previous world</p><p>This world's Harry Potter was a phycopath that Harrison killed and displayed playing as a hero falling like Icarus who flew too close to the sun as his wing's got burnt away in the fall</p><p>he has to worry about his master after all he might as well with Harrison's luck he would be dead with death as his servent and friend which</p><p>It's a weird concept in his immortal life time he can't take a break like god and he'd rather not walk among those organisms as a human himself He's death not some pubescent God with a wish to disappear and leave his duties begin with a reaper In charge</p><p>He doesn't trust any of them not to mess With the cycle of balance he helped create with life because God created some pubescent life form</p><p>Will tilts his head at Harrison Hobbs the annoyance is there and a glare at him "we are not together." Harrison would love to say something against Will's idea but doesn't make a noise about it not even a word comes out of his mouth</p><p>Hannibal noticed this but said nothing about it as he categorized that away safe and sound away in his mind palace to look at later today</p><p>Harrison answered the answers almost as truthfully as possible but he lies to them about his baby sister even though she probably wouldn't like that nickname the good doctor and the profiler leave after a few more questions on Will's part</p>
<hr/><p>Freddie Lounds enters the room as Harrison lifts an eyebrow at her very curious of why the poisonous pen is here and spoke with amusement "and why is the little fly here?"

He said little fly very dark as he lifts an eyebrow at her with a little smile at her "to talk with moi?" He smiles slightly as he puts his hand on his chest where his heart is with a small smile on his face</p><p>Freddie looks at Harrison with a sarcastic smile on her face "to ask you questions about about you're father and sister." </p><p>Harrison snorts "really you think I would want that, here's a little deal for you, Miss.Lounds, I'll talk about my father, not my sister to protect my family in this moment in time, I'll even talk about what he would do to me and the reason why I left my home."</p><p>Freddie agreed to the deal now only able to ask questions about Garrett Jacob. Hobbs but not being able to post anything about Abigail Hobbs as the deal says no to the writing down on getting information on Abigail is not to be asked or published about ever again</p><p>She nods as she thinks of a question to ask, The Baltimore Ripper and smiles as she looks at him right in the eyes with a sarcastic look in her eyes</p><p>Harrison has a sarcastic look in his eyes as she spoke "When did you're father start killing?" He tilts his head and spoke with a smile "I was still living there when he would beat me and he tried to kill me many times but I survived him."</p><p>He smiles remembering when he got out of that house "I ran away many times but the cops would always return me to that house." He has seen ghosts in the Hobbs House always around his father "I finally snapped and tried to kill him one day, mother sent me away, I wish she will rest in peace where ever her soul landed."</p><p>He smiles sadly as he knows he had to guide her to heaven and the angels would never allow death's master in there because he was once human because Death is evil, idiots </p><p>he can't wait to meet God, he grins amused but looks at Freddie Lounds "any more questions?" She asked some more questions about himself and his father he answered honestly and polite as he lifts an eyebrow at her he thought of killing her more then once but never did as the articles were amusing, he's rather surprised the Chesapeake Ripper never killed her which is amusing in it's own right</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im currently working on chapter 20 it's very hard to write it, please be patient with me, that you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. the serpentine choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin Vanduo-Hobbs keeps killing well Harrison Hobbs helps  the FBI to catch his adopted son and deals</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy If not I'm sorry and I was tired when I finally posted this so f off if you hate it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison is sitting in the state hospital for the criminally insane in Baltimore he's laying on the bed with annoyance on his face</p><p>He lifts an eyebrow as Hannibal stopped in front of his cell with glass holding him in, no bars in sight of this ward "yes?" He stood up with a tilted head with his hands flat at his side's</p><p>Hannibal spoke as he watched Harrison stand up without hiding his curiosity behind a mask letting the world see what he has hidden deep within himself "the FBI, never found you're trophies, where are they at?"</p><p>Harrison lifts an eyebrow at him and spoke finally after a moment of laughing and composing himself and puts his hands behind himself "Lama beans and steak, hmm."</p><p>He think's and smirks "many more recipes, some french dishes, some English foods and let's see a dumpster is somewhere in there."</p><p>Hannibal lifts an eyebrow as he shapes a mask of disgust but the amusement is hidden in the way his lips quirk up "which one was that?"</p><p>Harrison shrugs "how would I know that name, I never associate myself with rapist's, murders sure they're easy to understand, rapist's not till Hell blows over." He grins amused at his joke</p><p>Death is laughing in his shadow's as he looks at his master who is making jokes of hell blowing over, he knows the Winchester's they would ever allow that to happen and let's not forget Crowley</p><p>Crowley would never allow hell to freeze over, unless. . .of course, Gabriel or as his persona is known Loki could create something for that</p><p>Gabriel looks at death's master listening to what Harrison is saying and smiles softly he hates rapist's he's happy the master of death would rather murder them but having missed opportunities with it</p><p>Harrison could've set death's beast's loose to murder people that are horrible people, but that would create too much paperwork for death and his master so he understands a bit</p><p>Justin Vanduo-Hobbs watched his fifth victim a mild mannered man that would be rather careless about what he tracked around other people's homes</p><p>He watched from the darkness as he made sure he has what he needs to have with him to do this man's death and display him offering his heart to some faceless God he collected some flowers to help with this murder</p><p>Justin shakes his head as this would be easier with this man asleep but he strikes his victim with a blade and smiles softly as the victim was surprised by the pain and blood spray and smiles softly as the neck is opened up to place a white rose and take the tongue with a smirk on his face</p><p>He walks away he thought of making something from the tongue but doesn't he would rather not do that at all he drops the tongue on his way out of the building and smiles softly</p><p>he looks around thinking of what to do now good thing Justin still has magic as he spoke as he flicked his finger at himself speak the spell for disillusionment charm to blend in with the walls</p><p>He walks and smirks as he went back to his house but froze as he sees the FBI is there and walked away slowly from his house and went into the woods to hide and hunt for food</p><p>He thinks and looks annoyed as he thinks of Harrison Garrett. Hobbs and smiles sadly he has his thoughts back to normal and wonders if his mentee us messing with the FBI which would be amusing to see</p><p>Justin smirks as he makes a safe area for himself in the woods putting a shield up to keep himself hidden away with a smile and makes a tent with a smile he lays down on the cot and falls asleep</p>
<hr/><p>Harrison has handcuffs around his hands as they take him to Justin's house with a amused smile on his face as he is told the rules no touching anything, only point at thing's</p><p>he rolls his eyes at both rules but follows the rules even though he hates them, William Graham watches him as he spoke "Justin is a very smart person."</p><p>He stops talking but continues after thinking of words to say or do but still talks "Justin know's how to hide and where to hide, and it's safe to assume he isn't among the normal people, he's a scavenger surviving off of the land</p><p>"He wouldn't keep any trophies, that would make his life too complicated, and he wouldn't be a cannibal wouldn't keep his adopted father's morals after all he has his own morals"</p><p>Harrison smiles as Hannibal looks at him appraising him with an amused look on his face but the amusement is gone in a blink of an eye</p><p>"Anything else? Oh check the freezer." He smirks as he gave this idea to Jason, jason looked rather disturbed at this but smiles as voldemort would've liked to see the darker side of Harry James. Potter too bad he was in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin</p><p>Voldemort would've loved to mess with his mind and he did try to do it but in the ministry of magic the urge to hurt Bellatrix Lestrade neé Black he used a spell to hurt her rather viciously</p><p>An FBI agent does as told looking in the freezer there is a dove paper origami in there with a black rose that is frozen and if touched the petals would break and crack</p><p>He smiles as Hannibal spoke "the common way of seeing a black rose is morality, loss and bereavement but the older view us you give a black rose to a loved one or close friend's one leaving for a war or on a journey from which he did not expect to return."</p><p>William Graham looks between Hannibal Lecter and Harrison Garret. Hobbs very curious of what that means</p><p>The good doctor spoke again "a dove symbolizes peace, love and as a messager and the dove would be with many militaristic and pacifist groups the dove appears in Judaism, Christianity, Islam and Paganism."</p><p>Harrison tilts his head remembering a quote he spoke it "not even doves symbolize hate but yet they can peck you're eyes out and carry them to Aphrodite."</p><p>Hannibal look's very intrigued by the quote which is amusing because the dove is a symbol of Aphrodite which is very amusing because she is a goddess of love and fertility</p><p>She was a very vicious goddess, using her vanity to get what she wanted, he's curious if that is what they are talking about probably not but still why use a symbol of a Greek Goddess unless your patron is her</p><p>Jack spoke looking annoyed "where would he hide?" Harrison looks at the FBI agent and tilts his head as he remembers previous talks "last I know he was hiding in a abandoned warehouse."</p><p>He hums a tune thinking of what to say or do for that matter "that's what he told me I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't a lie, maybe he knew the FBI would try to get me to work with them."</p><p>He tells many more places but he didn't tell him a few that are very important to Harrison and Justin he smiles as Jack looks even more annoyed at it he does a little dance in his  head with a smile on his face jack spoke "any other places?" Harrison shakes his head "not at all, Mr.Crawford."</p><p>Hannibal doesn't tilt his head at the acidic smell of a lie touches his nose and smiles amused by Harrison who just lied to Jack Crawford, a FBI agent who doesn't have what Hannibal has 

</p>
<p>He can smell many things for his other activities late at night so he can take whatever he wants to eat, it's not cannibalism</p><p>they're beneath him, pig's as he calls them, insultingly rude pig's and to think the death of his dear sister set him down this path sometimes he can't help but wonder what would've happened if he wasn't scared of his own mortality at that age but then again. . .</p><p>Hannibal would've been killed and eaten right by his sister, a Lecter had to survive that night, his father didn't care for an heir but his children, his family was very important to him</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might publish another fanfic for this series, enjoy, I hope you do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>